This project will attempt to: 1. obtain information about the life style, attitudes and social functioning of the low income urban black aged; 2. identify the implications of any unique differences in low income urban black aged life styles, attitudes and social functioning for social work practice and the delivery of social welfare services; 3. determine the effectiveness of various kinds of participatory activities in maintaining and improving the mental health of the low income urban black aged, with special emphasis upon the black aged man. The two kinds of activities whose effects will be assessed and contrasted are: a. recreational, self-enjoyment activities, such as socials, trips, crafts, chess, and cards; b. community service activities, such as voter education, visiting and doing errands for the home bound, serving as foster grandparents, giving playground supervision, teaching skills to children, performing volunteer work for social agencies, etc.; 4. Through life history interviews we will attempt to establish base lines for determining the effects of the program's activities upon the maintenance or improvement of the mental health of the Black aged. Records will be kept of the amount and kind of participation of the aged in the recreation and community service activities, and of the time the staff spends in its various activities of recruiting, encouraging, supporting, helping overcome obstacles to participation, etc. Similar records will be kept in regard to the health and welfare problems of the aged, the attempts of the workers to deal with them, and the success of their efforts.